


The Love Hotel

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, F/M, Futanari, Love Hotel, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Rounds, Shuichi being a bottom, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Shuichi uses the Love Hotel Key and learns about what you want to do to him. He’s surprised at first, but......he wouldn’t mind it as long as it’s with you.





	The Love Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> His ass is grass and (y/n)’s gonna mow it.

_Italics is thought_  
(f/s) is favorite show  
(b/c/g) is board or card game  
(f/c) is favorite color

Shuichi P.O.V

“Wh-Where am I?” I asked as I lifted my body off of my- wait. This isn’t my bed! I looked around to see that I was in a very… erotic looking room. _“Oh, right! I’m using the Love Hotel key too see (y/n)’s fantasy.”_ I heard a door shut, turning my head to the noise. “Oh! Shuichi! Did I wake you?” (y/n) asked with a worried face tinted a bit of pink. “What do you mean?” “You don’t remember? You fell asleep while we were watching (f/s).” (y/n) chuckled as she got closer to the bed. “So where did I fall asleep?” She looked a bit confused.

“Does it really matter where? You fell asleep in the living room, where we were watching tv. Once I realized you were asleep, I put you in my bed. Then I just kinda did whatever while waiting for you to wake up. You’re really weird Shuichi, but I’m glad we’re friends.” _“Friends? Damn.”_ “Oh, s-sorry.” I looked away, embarrassed. “It’s totally fine! I mean, I’m really weird too and you can somehow handle my fangirl moments!” “I guess you’re right.” I looked at her and we smiled at each other.

“So, what do you want to do?” I looked around a bit more before answering. “Hmm… I don’t know.” _“I’m not really getting any more clues on what her fantasy is.”_ “Ooh! I know! We can play a game!” (y/n) said while running out of the room for a moment. I just stared at the door until she came back, thinking about how cute she is. Her personality, her breasts, her face, her hair, her style, everything about her is amazing. Suddenly I heard the door slam shut, and (y/n) came running back to the bed. This pulled me out of the… lewd thoughts I was starting to have. I looked to her as she tried to catch her breath, flopped on the bed and gripping a game in her hands while looking at the ceiling. As she regained her breathing, I tried to hide my half erect dick that was wanting to escape my pajama pants, using my arms as cover. 

“So, what are we going to play?” I asked after her heavy breathing calmed a bit. “(b/c/g).” “You really like that game, don’t you?” I chuckled, thinking about some of the free times where she had me play it with her for what felt like forever. “Yeah,” She said, sitting up. “It’s a really fun game, what can I say?” She smiled as she set up the game.

After a while of playing, we decided to do something else. She was going to put the game away, but I decided to do it instead, putting it on a random desk that I didn’t remember seeing in the room. “Thanks!” (y/n) said as I walked back to the bed. “Your wel-OOF!” I suddenly tripped, my head hitting the bottom of the bed frame. I groaned in pain, but stopped once I felt something in my hands. As I got up, I took it out from under her bed and looked at it in surprise.

“Um… (y/n)?” “Yeah-oh.” She looked at me, shock on her face as she saw what I was holding. “Why do you have a fleshlight?” “U-um w-well,” She started to sweat a bit. “I-I kinda… got a dick somehow??? I-I have no idea how I got it, it just appeared one day! I was planning on telling you eventually, I promise!” (y/n) was freaking out, and it was pretty cute. _“It’d be cuter if I didn’t just find out her secret.”_

I moved over to her, setting myself down on her bed, placing the toy between us. “Why didn’t you tell me as soon as it happened?” “B-because I-I didn’t want you to s-stop being my friend.” She looked away, blushing really hard. “P-plus I-I really like you and I didn’t want you to hate me for having a dick.” The end of her sentence was mumbled, but I was barely able to hear it.

“Y-you like me?” “Y-yeah. And c-can I tell you something?” She was looking at the ground, her hair covering most of her face. _“God, she looks so cute when her hair is like that.”_ “Yeah, of course.” “Promise not to hate me or anything?” She gave me a look of embarrassment and shame, sending a shiver through me.

“Why would I hate you? You’re my best friend and I’ve loved you for so long.” (y/n) just grew more embarrassed and looked away again. “E-ever since I fell for you, I’ve wanted to fuck your ass, and I kinda think that’s why I suddenly… yeah.” I looked at her in surprise. “Why mine? There are other people with better asses than mine.” “I know, but yours just looks so… fuckable, I don’t know! And I just imagine fucking you till you can’t walk and the look on your face, your moans, the tightness of your ass-UGH! It turns me on so fucking much! And I just want to treat you better than anyone ever could!” (y/n) stopped talking after she realized she was rambling and put her hand over her mouth, looking down once again with her face covered in blush.

I looked up and down her body, sweat slightly visible on her face from embarrassment. She looked gorgeous. The way her hair was covering her face again, the nightshirt draping over her skin like an elegant curtain, the way her shorts barely covered her thighs and butt, the way her legs rested like an artist’s model, it was all so beautiful. I could feel my erection and it’s desperate plea for air growing, but ignored it as I looked at hers. _“With how loose her pajama shorts are, it’s pretty visible. It looks… really cute. How didn’t I notice it before?”_ I smiled to myself as I felt my face get redder -if that was possible- and my dick start to throb for some action.

“(y/n),” she looked at me, tilting her head. “You are one of the most beautiful, funny, and amazing girls I have ever met. Even with a randomly appearing dick. It adds to your adorableness. I’d never hate you for having it or because of what you want to do to me. If anything, I’d accept it. To be honest, I don’t mind it as long as it’s with you.” “Could we do _it_ now then?”

“WHAT?!” I jumped, startled. We were both really red. “W-well, we admitted to liking each other, a-and we both kinda have problems, so…” She trailed off and she gestured to my erection. “I-I guess you do have a point…” I scooted closer to (y/n) and hugged her, not too sure on who would be starting or what I should do. (y/n) hugged back, moving to sit on my lap. Once she got comfortable, we wrapped our arms around each other. I felt her nibbling on my neck after a few seconds and moaned a bit, causing her to stop and look at me. “Aww, your moans are so cute! You sound like a girl!” (y/n) chuckled a bit. “D-don’t la-uaah~” (y/n) interrupted me by going back to my neck, biting and kissing a little harder than before.

After a while, I started doing the same to her, causing her to stop kissing my neck. I felt her grab the bottom of my shirt and arch her back, forcing me to move to her right shoulder and collarbone due to her neck being harder to get to. Her breathing was rigged and feverish, and it just made me want to dominate her. As I heard her moans and felt her uneven breaths, I could feel our erections touching through our pajama shorts. I moved my hands down to her butt, squeezing it as I tried not to focus on the slightly pleasuring pain from my dick being really hard. “Uahhh~” (y/n) yelled, and I instantly pushed her down.

Once I realized that I pushed her down, I just stared at her, the blush that had gone away when we attacked each other’s necks came rushing back. She smiled, laughing a bit as she pulled on my dark blue night shirt. I did what she wanted and took it off. As I threw it onto the floor, I felt her cold hands all over my chest. I writhed a bit under her fingers as they trailed over my body. “You have such a cute body, Shuichi! It looks so feminine and adorable!” (y/n) pushed me off a bit so she could sit up again, pulling off her own shirt.

Once (y/n) revealed her breasts, I just stared at them for a little bit. They were a good size, and they looked really comfortable in her (f/c) bra. “Like what you see~?” She giggled, leaning forward and smushing them together a little. “Y-Yeah. You look gorgeous.” I smiled a little, barely seeing her blush while she giggled. My hands went to her breasts, tracing the exposed skin for a bit, peppering them with kisses every once in a while. As I gave her chest affection, I listened closely to her serenade of small moans, sneaking my hands behind her so I could undo her bra. I stopped kissing her soft skin for a few seconds, sliding her bra off before I attacked her nipples.

“Oh fuck~! Shu~!” She moaned as I sucked and squeezed her buds, switching which one got each treatment. As I licked around her right nipple, I lightly led my free fingers down her stomach until I got to her happy trail, feeling her erection on my wrist. She moaned louder, grabbing my shoulders and resting her head on her right hand. I rubbed my wrist on her a few times before going into the waistband of her pajama shorts and underwear and stroking her cock.

“Aah~!” (y/n) breathed on my skin, her warm breath feeling nice as it hit my back. She shakily put her hand on mine, causing me to stop and wonder what she wanted. “Take your shorts off.” She commanded, trying to catch her breath. Once she did, she stood up on the bed, using my shoulder as a brace. She took off the rest of her clothes and threw them to the floor.

“Come on, don’t just stare at me! Get undressed!” (y/n) folded her arms as she stared me down, her face getting pink once again. All I could do was stare at her body though. I mean, I was eye level with her erection, what else could I do? I carefully touched her dick, moving it a little to see what else she had, resulting in a small moan from her. I saw that she did have balls, but also still had a vagina. I used my free hand to switch from gently squeezing her balls and tracing around her vagina, resulting in her moaning more. As I listened to her sigh in pleasure, I suddenly had the urge to tease her before sucking her off. I smiled at the scene that popped into my mind and started my new mission.

I blew some air onto her dick while tracing around her slit, nudging my finger into her every once in a while. I could feel her shaking as she snaked her hands into my hair, moaning and squealing. After a few more warm breaths, I gently sucked on the tip, gliding my tongue along the sides. (y/n)’s grip on my hair got tighter with each second I teased her until she hit her limit. She shoved her dick into my mouth, a small amount of precum hitting the back of my throat. She groaning in painful pleasure while I slightly choked on her, not thinking she would be so forceful. Her sudden action caused me to shove my finger into her pussy. “SHIT!” She squealed, possibly ripping out some of my hair with how strong her grip was. She soon started to vigorously fuck my mouth while I swiftly slid my finger into her heat, sneaking in a second.

“Oh god, Shu! Your mouth feels so amazing!” (y/n) squealed, visibly shaking like an earthquake. I could feel tears forming from how rough she was being, but I enjoyed it. It made me more excited. I started to jerk myself off as I entered a third finger into her, her walls squeezing them in pleasure.

“Oh fuck! I-I’m gonna cum!” She groaned, slamming her cock into my throat as she climaxed. As she came down my throat, I pulled out my cum covered fingers, wiping them on my chest. Once I had swallowed most of her seed, (y/n) pulled out, a string of saliva and cum connecting my mouth and her cock.

“Jesus Christ, you have a nice mouth! Ahhh, it’s so warm and moist!” (y/n) slowly collapsed onto me in ecstasy, her breasts smashing against my chest as her dick slid next to mine.

As we just laid there, we cuddled and waited for the other person to catch their breath. “Ok, now that you’ve pleasured me -which I really appreciate by the way- I’m gonna pleasure you. Then I’m going to fuck your ass so hard, you won’t be able to walk for a week.” (y/n) raised herself up off of my body to kiss my lips before moving down my neck until she decided to reside on my chest.

She licked each nipple a few times, roughly sucking one before switching to the other. I was in shock at how rough she was being, but I didn’t mind because of how each touch from her resulted in a moan to escape my mouth. I was so distracted by her salivated tongue licking my chest that I didn’t realize that she was jerking both of us until she took a break from teasing my chest. “God, you are so amazing, Shuichi.” (y/n) looked at me, my panting mess of a body reflecting in her eyes with a loving and playful smile on her face.

She then went down to my dick, gliding a finger lightly over a vein as she hungrily stared it down. She moved her mouth over it, and I watched her slowly spit out some saliva. As I feel it glide onto me, I arch my back at the warmth, loudly moaning as I feel her swirl it around my tip with her tongue. “Uuuuaaahhhh~” I expressed as she slid a slender wet finger into my ass.

“So cute!” (y/n) cooed, watching me with an intense, cutesy look in her eyes before blowing me off. My breathing became harder to control now, and I grabbed onto the sheets as I tried to buck my hips into her more. She rests her left arm over my leg, the vibrations of a negative hum coursing from my dick swiftly into the rest of my body as she bobbed her head faster, adding another finger.

She had three fingers in me and was going unbelievably fast, and I could feel my orgasm creeping up. “A-(y/n) I’m-” She pulls out and removes her lips from my length with a pop as strings of spit flicked onto my stomach and her chin.

“Now,” (y/n) started, sitting up. “I’m gonna have the time of my life~” she giggled. As I felt her tip press against my asshole, she leaned over to me. “I hope your ready, Shu~” She enveloped my lips into a short, wet kiss before leaning back up, sliding into my entrance.

I howled in pain as she stuffed me with her cock, small tears gathering in my eyes. “Tell me when you’re ready, Shu. I’m purposely holding myself back from ramming into you. You feel so amazing~” She moaned into the last sentence, moving a little bit. After about a minute I nodded, and she started to move.

She was slow at first, but eventually couldn’t suppress her urges and quickly started pounding into me. My moans were uncontrollable now, loud and high pitched groans of painful bliss as she stretched my asshole and held me firmly by the hips filling the room. (y/n)’s grip on me was definitely going to leave marks.

As she slammed her cock into my ass, she looked at me with adoring eyes, making comments on how cute I looked under her and how she was glad to finally be able to do this. I eventually got used to the roughness, and tried to move so she could go deeper in me. “Well, someone’s havin’ a good time~! I’m glad you’re enjoying this as much as I am, Shu~” (y/n) gushed, leaning down once again to give me more kisses.

She trailed her soft lips all around my neck and chest, licking, biting, and sucking to her desire. As my brain tried to process all that was going on, I suddenly felt even more pleasure and look to where I felt it. My eyes meet with (y/n)’s right hand, which was jerking me off. My back soon arched due to the overstimulation as I could feel my orgasm coming over me again. “Fuck, Shu~! You’re getting so _wonderfully_ tight~” She starts to push herself deeper at an impossibly fast pace, her hand also getting faster.

Seconds before my release, I feel her free hand tilt my face to hers, forcing me to look at her. “L-Let’s cum together, Shu~!” She breathily moans, drool leaking out of her mouth. I glanced down, my eyes looking at her bouncing breasts for a second before going down to her hand as she pumps me.

She slams into me one last time, sending me over the edge. I arched my back, my head burrowed into the bed, fingers and toes intertwining with the sheets- most likely pulling them off. I screamed her name, (y/n) yelling my name in return as my orgasm heavily flowed through me. I can barely feel her filling my ass as my brain tells my body to relax.

I didn’t realize that she pulled out until I felt her pull my body up to the pillows. I watch her crawl on the bed to reach the blankets through my half-lidded eyes, noticing how there’s nothing between legs anymore. “Hey, your dick’s gone!” I tiredly mumbled. She looked at me, then felt between her legs, slipping two finger into her pussy with ease. “Yeah, you’re right!” She smiles at me before continuing to get the blankets.

Once she came back, I rested my head between her breasts as she played with my hair. “I’m kinda gonna miss it. It was a good dick.” She mused aloud, gently kissing my head. “It sure was.” I quietly replied, sleep quickly taking over me. Before I was completely out, I heard (y/n) giggle softly.

Next Morning

I woke up to the morning announcement, only to feel a tinge of pain down below. I was about to question myself about it when I was flooded with the memory of what happened with (y/n).

“But, that _had_ to of been a dream, right? It was too crazy, but it felt so real… No! (y/n) doesn’t have a dick, I know this! I’ve never seen anything suspicious down there…” I continued talking to myself out loud until I heard a cough. My eyes briskly looked around the room, only to be startled by the dumb bear being in my room.

“So the detective has a crush on (y/n), does he? Upupu~!” I glared at Monokuma as he laughed. “And he has to ask himself about her lady bits? What _ever_ did you dream of, young man?” He continued to fill the room with his annoying voice, giving me time to think of his words.

“Wait.” He stopped laughing and looked at me. “The Love Key shows me the desires of the person I like right?” Monokuma nodded. “Yep! Absolutely right! Why do yo-ooooohhhh.” Monokuma’s realization dawned on him in unison with mine.

“How could you fall for such a freaky girl?” Monokuma continued to laugh, gasping as a thought hit him. “Is it because you have your own equally kink-“ “No! Why are you even here? Leave!” I shouted, pointing at the door. Monokuma growled, complying with my request. Once he left, I thought about it a little more before pushing the thought away, remembering that I need to get ready and meet with everyone.

“Maybe I can investi- hang out with (y/n) a little bit more?” I inquired myself as I was about to leave, shrugging as I made my way to the rest of the school that was my temporary prison.

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi’s got such a cute little butt I lose my mind over its perfection.


End file.
